


Tattered Notebook

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Ellen!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Future Fic, Gen, written before season 8 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the gates of Hell are closed and Sam's built a new life, his daughter finds his hunter's journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattered Notebook

Prompt: Tattered Notebook  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Sam Winchester, OC  
Pairing: None  
Summary: Years after the Gates of Hell are closed Sam's daughter finds his journal.

It had been nearly seventeen years since the Gates of Hell had been closed, and Sam Winchester had settled down into an apple pie life with a wife and a kid- a kid who had been sent up to clean out the attic that he should be checking on.

It took him a minute to realize exactly what Ellen was looking at, but once recognized the tattered notebook he snatched it out of her hands and looked down at the box it had come out of. The box that contained everything he had left of his hunting stash: a handgun, a shotgun loaded with salt rounds, a vial of dead man's blood, John's journal, a couple anti-possession charms, and an EMF detector. Realizing that his journal had been on the top and that she had only gotten a few pages in, Sam pulled Ellen into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ell, you were never supposed to see this stuff."

The fourteen year old pushed away.

"What is it all Dad?" She was trying to reconcile the father she knew – a crown prosecutor- with the type of man who would have things like that.

"It's from before I met your mom." Sam put his hand under Ellen's chin gently and made her look up at him. "You have to promise to forget about this, and never ever bring it up to your mother. I'm taking it out of the house today."

Sensing the seriousness in her dad's voice, Ellen nodded and scurried downstairs to her bedroom.

Sam grabbed the box and quickly left a note in the kitchen mentioning that he was going for beer with the guys. He drove to one of the storage places he and Dean had kept, that also doubled as panic rooms, to store hunting equipment for when it wasn't worth a trip out to Kansas. He tucked the box away and gave one last look before turning. He knew this was the last time he would see the hunting gear. He was ready to let go of that part of his life and finally move on completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Sam named his little girl after Ellen. Deal with it.


End file.
